Cervezas de mantequilla
by riatha
Summary: Sobre lo que pasa cuando pierdes una guerra y en ella lo pierdes todo. POV de Gregory Goyle. Crabboyle implícito.


Va cada domingo a las Tres Escobas. Se sienta en una mesa y pide cerveza de mantequilla, como cuando tenía quince años y el mundo aún no se había desmoronado.

Si puede se sienta en la mesa del final, la que está junto a la ventana y le deja ver Hogwarts si fuerza un poco la vista. Si no, tampoco le importa, le basta el sabor de la bebida contra el paladar y los recuerdos que se agolpan contra la lengua, deseando ser compartidos con alguien.

-¿Desea algo más, señor Goyle?

Niega siempre con la cabeza y recuerda cuando en la taberna aún estaba la señora Rosmerta y no esa mujer que siempre parece mirarle con algo de miedo. La guerra les ha cambiado a todos. El solía ser Goyle, sólo Goyle, Gregory para sus compañeros de casa, Greg para sus amigos. Ahora es el señor Goyle.

_Y ya nadie le llama Greg._

A veces, alguien comparte con él la tarde de domingo. Son los mejores. Pansy llega siempre justo antes de que él se vaya, obligándole a quedarse un rato más. No es como si se quejara. Draco finge que el encuentro es casual y nunca pide nada, incluso cuando se quita los guantes y el abrigo y los apoya en el banco, justo a su lado, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para gastarlo.

Quizás es lo único que les ha dejado esa guerra. _Tiempo._

Blaise llega sonriendo mucho, pide un whisky para él y otro para Gregory, acaba bebiendo él los dos y acaba siendo Goyle el que paga. Supone que está bien.

De vez en cuando se pasan por ahí Theodore y Daphne, llegan juntos y él no habla mucho, pero Daphne parece compensar, en cierta forma. A Gregory le gusta, la calidez en el tono, los silencios cortos que no se hacen incómodos, las anécdotas sin sentido que siempre imprime en las conversaciones.

Y a veces, los peores domingos son también los mejores. Cuando detienen a un mortífago, cuando les quitan una casa después de tantos años, cuando les embargan las cuentas, cuando sale un artículo de opinión en El Profeta criticando Slytherin, cuando Lucius Malfoy es condenado al exilio, cuando les recuerdan que han perdido la guerra y con ello lo han perdido todo.

_Esos domingos son los peores._

Pero también son los domingos que pasan juntos. En las Tres Escobas o en una vieja casa abandonada que tiene Zabini. Bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla y whisky de fuego.

Recuerdan lo que fueron y lo que pudieron llegar a ser.

Draco dice que viven en el pasado.

Gregory piensa que es lo único que alguna vez valió la pena.

(Y siempre llega el primero y se va el último)

Cuando mira Hogwarts no puede evitar recordarlo. Todo. Vincent. La batalla final. Todo lo que perdieron sin saber siquiera que tenían.

De todo lo que perdió en esa guerra lo que más echa de menos es lo que nunca tuvo.

A veces echa tanto de menos a Vincent Crabbe que le parece que es como si hubiera perdido una parte de él. Quizás fue así. Quizás llegaron a estar tan juntos que pasaron a ser un poco parte del otro. Vincent y Gregory. Crabbe y Goyle. Los guardaespaldas de Malfoy.

Y cuando se fue. (Cuando murió por culpa de un hechizo lanzado por él mismo, se obliga a recordar). Cuando se fue, se llevó una parte de él.

Tiene sentido, en cierta forma. Es como debía ser.

Pero duele igual. _Y no deja de doler aunque pasen los días._

El día que decide que va a vengarse, es uno de esos domingos. Fuera hace sol y nada parece presagiar que pronto caerá la tormenta. El ministerio se ha negado a devolver los restos de Vincent Crabbe por tercera vez en lo que va de año, y además han acompañado el anuncio con un embargo oficial de los pocos inmuebles y cuentas que aún les quedan a la familia Crabbe.

Gregory Goyle está furioso. Furioso y acompañado de lo que algún día fue la élite Syltherin.

_Iban a dominar el mundo._

(Pero resulta que el mundo se les vino encima)

El día que deciden vengarse es el día en que no les queda nada excepto el orgullo. Un poco pisoteado, pero orgullo Slytherin, al fin y al cabo. Ese día, Gregory pide whisky de fuego para templar el ánimo en vez de cerveza. Necesita algo que le haga entrar en calor.

La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío y él está a punto de pedir doble ración para todos.

No es que le haga mucha gracia. La venganza. El ojo por ojo. Pero no se trata de eso. Se trata de recuperar el orgullo. De volver a ser lo que alguna vez fueron. De recuperar lo que es suyo.

Se trata de justicia.

_Y brinda por ello._


End file.
